1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to handgun holsters, and more particularly relates to holsters, which provide security against unauthorized withdrawal of a handgun.
2. Background Information
Police, security officers, and military personnel in a number of situations must be ready to withdraw and use a handgun in the line of duty at a moment's notice. In an emergency situation, withdrawing the handgun must be done in a completely natural and unobstructed manner so that it can be withdrawn as quickly as possible. The officer's life may depend on the speed with which he can withdraw the handgun. However, after the handgun is withdrawn, the situation may dictate other options or needs, requiring the officer to re-holster the handgun just as quickly. Current holsters do not meet this demand, without some continued manipulation of security straps, before the officer knows or has confidence that the weapon is secure. In this type of situation, the officer needs to be able to holster his handgun with one hand without looking at the holster, and while maintaining eye contact with the person in question.
The problem results when a suspect becomes an assailant, and attacks the officer and tries to gain access to his weapon. In the event of an attack, a holster is likely to be bumped, jostled, pried, and pressured with forces exerted on nearly any part of the holster. Some holsters have release mechanisms that may be accidentally engaged during such an assault, releasing the weapon from the effective grip of the holster. When an assailant attacks, it is of utmost importance that the officer maintains control of his handgun, and that the assailant does not get access to the handgun. Many holsters have been designed to accomplish this purpose in a number of different manners. However, they all suffer a number of drawbacks. Some require two hands to release and secure the handgun. This is unacceptable. Some of them secure the handgun with a device that can be difficult to release in a fast draw situation, and therefore is a dangerous security mechanism. Some holsters secure the weapon in place to keep it from bouncing out of the holster, but are not designed to withstand the attack of an assailant and would allow the handgun to be taken from the officer by the assailant. Some holsters use electronic devices for fingerprint recognition and run the risk of malfunctioning or having a dead battery. Some holsters require the user to tilt or rock the handgun, or twist it before it can be released from the handgun. Such a maneuver must be practiced frequently in order to ensure that the wearer can perform it without mistake in an emergency situation. Many of the holsters are unable to address the above-mentioned problems or provide a security holster for a left-handed user. Additionally, many holster using groups desire to have a uniform pattern for their equipment. Some groups use specific patterns and symbols to identify a user's equipment and identity. Most security holsters provide no manner in which the holsters can be customized or individualized for an individual or specific group. All of the above named difficulties are problems that face a security holster user, and an improved security holster is needed which solves these problems.
For these reasons, it is an object of the present invention to provide a security holster for use by left-handed and right-handed users, which allows a handgun to be quickly inserted or withdrawn with one hand without looking at the holster, and which secures the holster to the officer without undue manipulation of the handgun. It is a further goal of the invention that the security holster and corresponding locking and releasing mechanisms prevent an unauthorized withdrawal of the handgun due to an accident or during an assault on the wearer. It is a further object of the invention to provide a handgun-securing holster that is easily released by a natural and fluid motion of the officer whether left or right-handed. It is a further object of the invention to provide a security holster that may be fluidly inserted or removed from the holster. Another object of the invention is to provide a security holster that may be effectively customized with adhesive inlays for standardization and matching purposes. Another object of the invention is to require a minimum compression force that must be exerted on the security holster in order to engage and disengage the locking mechanism for a handgun.